


Likey Or Not

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo's dark side causes her to do something that she doesnt entirely regret...and Tamsin is in the cross fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you have to go? Can't you just call the Ash and tell him your conducting a little…experiment of your own? If you know what I mean." Bo crawled out of her bed, letting the deep red sheets fall off her naked body as she walked over to Lauren.

"Bo, you know I'd love to stay, but I have to get back to my job." Lauren let a smile crawl over her face as she felt Bo's fingers sweep her hair to one side from behind and kiss the soft flesh of her erogenous neck gently. Just like Lauren liked.

"Job, schmob. Babe stay here with me. You just told me you want to…" Bo slid her hands over Lauren's hips slowly, pulling Lauren in to grind a little on her ass while she continued to place small kisses over Lauren's neck. Lauren let her eyes closed as she could feel Bo's body warmth on her back through her shirt and she was very tempted to make that call.

"Maybe later Bo. Now will you please stop and let go. I have to go." Lauren chuckled lightly as Bo dug her nails in a little when Lauren took a step forward and out of Bo's grasp. Bo groaned and let a grin come across her face.

"Okay fine. What a tease. But can I at least have a kiss to last me through the day then?" Bo asked in a demanding tone yet lovingly. Lauren gave a small sigh and turned around, her eyes automatically taking in all of Bo's exposed skin. The sigh made Lauren want to jump back into Bo's arms but she shook her head and leaned in to kiss Bo on the cheek quickly. But Bo was to quick. She turned her head and grabbed Lauren by the waist, leaning in to the kiss with heavy lust as their lips made contact. Lauren gave a feeble moan of protest before she felt Bo's tongue brush against her upper lip.

Bo felt Lauren relax in her arms and she smiled, before pulling away to give a cocky grin. Lauren blinked and then playfully shoved Bo away with a grin.

"Whose the tease now." Lauren smiled and Bo laughed, kissing Lauren on the cheek before walking backwards to her bed again.

"Just a preview of what's to come later on." Bo winked and sucked her lip in between her teeth, slowly sitting down and crossing her legs.

Lauren just smiled and gave a single nod before leaving.

Bo sat there and waited till she heard the front door open and close at Lauren's leaving. She then stood up and grabbed her phone, punching in a phone number she knew by heart. 

She sat there and waited, and on the fourth ring, the line was picked up.

"What do you want?" The woman demanded cooly.

"Tamsin help me! I need backup now!!!!" Bo growled into the phone quickly, before she pressed the red END button on her screen. She smiled to herself, tossing the phone onto her bed casually before standing and looking at herself in her mirror.

She leaned in and watched as her eyes turned from brown to blue in a second, her smile growing wider and wider till it twisted into a dark grin.

"If Lauren won't satisfy me, I'll find someone who can. Relationship or not." Bo mused to herself before she sauntered to the bathroom to clean her body of all evidence that Lauren left behind.

"Tamsin should do the trick…" Bo spoke to herself as she stepped into the hot shower and began washing away Lauren and her conscience...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Score one for Bo and Zero for Tamsin as she does her best to resist Bo. lets be honest though....Could You??

"Bo!! I'm here! What's the problem!" Bo heard the stomping of Tamsin running up the stairs and she turned the water off, pushing the curtain back to step out into the chilly air. She was reaching for her towel when Tamsin burst into the bathroom with her gun out. Bo smiled as she dried her hair with her towel slowly.

"You're here in record time. Impressive." Bo responded and she loved how Tamsin's eyes were instantly glued to her chest when she caught Tamsin's attention. 

"See something you like Tamsin?" Bo watched as Tamsin averted her eyes to her face and gave her that cold glare that turned Bo on secretly.

"Dammit Bo. I can't be here to run your errands for you whenever you feel lazy." Tamsin stated angrily as she tucked her gun back into it's holster with frustration. Bo stopped drying her hair and stared at Tamsin with her brown eyes becoming a hungry blue once again. Tamsin tilted her head as her eyes narrowed with a sneaking suspicion.

"When was the last time you fed Bo?" Tamsin tensed up and Bo gave a slight giggle as she advanced on Tamsin, dropping the towel and not caring about the water beads flowing down her skin. Tamsin held her ground as she waited for Bo to reach her, still watching her with suspicion.

"A couple of minutes ago actually," She admitted, her voice low as she was face to face with Tamsin. Tamsin leaned away and crossed her arms, her mouth opened to say something, but Bo reached out and caressed Tamsin's hand, her touch making Tamsin's pleasure receptors fire up and come alive.

"But I know for a fact that your into me. So…why not take this chance to start something…" Bo's voice became a whisper as she leaned into Tamsin, her breasts being pressed into Tamsin's crossed arms as she bit her lip in persuasion. Tamsin eyed Bo's hand, taking in a shaky breath as she tried to repress any budding sexual desire she was feeling for Bo, though she wasn't sure if it was from Bo's touch or from the fact that Bo was naked, pressed against her, and practically throwing herself on her.

"Bo, I'll let you kiss me, but I won't go any further. Got it? You have Lauren." Tamsin hated admitting it but she knew the doctor would be valuable later on down the line. Bo watched as Tamsin hesitated at the mention of Lauren and right then, Bo didn't feel like giving a damn about Lauren, or the relationship.  
All she wanted was raw, hot, sweaty, screaming sex and she could see Tamsin's sexual aura radiating strong energy and stamina. It was making Bo hungrier by the second and her smile twisted into a teeth-baring grimace.

"If you won't give me what I want by choice," Bo growled, her skin pulsating with raw and painful need as she grabbed Tamsin by the shoulder, shoving her into the wall hard with all her strength,"then I'll just make you give it to me."

She opened her mouth, instantly drawing Tamsin's addictive chi while watching with twisted delight as Tamsin's eyes widened and she began to whimper at the air loss from her lungs. Tamsin struggled to push Bo away but Bo's grip on her was to strong. 

Bo felt Tamsin get weaker and she stopped feeding, breathless and smiling triumphantly at Tamsin.

"Wanna try that again? Huh?" Bo kept the sweet yet cocky smile and Tamsin watched her eyes, and she pushed all rational thoughts and conscience warnings aside, grabbing Bo by the neck and kissing her hard. Bo dug her nails into the wood paneling of the wall and deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing on Tamsin's upper lip to open her mouth. But instead Tamsin pushed Bo away gently to shrug off her leather jacket slowly.

"If we're doing this Bo," Tamsin shrugged her shoulders slowly to continue shimmying the jacket down her arms, her voice going lower with lust,"we're doing it my way."

Bo grinned wider and grabbed the jacket, throwing it aside and wrapping her arms around Tamsin's neck slowly, rising to her tiptoes to look her deep in the eyes.

"Whatever you want, Valkyrie. S'long as it gets the job done." Bo kissed Tamsin softly, smiling as Tamsin's hands slid around her waist to rest on her lower back.

"Trust me, Succubus. It'll do more than get the job done." Tamsin smirked as she started pulling Bo towards the bedroom.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Bo retorted, smiling as she followed Tamsin.

Mission Accomplished….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. i thought this posted last night but it didnt. sorry bout that. BUT....Enjoy~ :D


	3. Dame Mas (Gimme More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin's hooked and Bo's only getting started :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to Dame Mas by Belinda because that just makes this chapter 10X hotter hehe

Tamsin closed Bo's double-doors slowly behind her as her eyes stayed on Bo, who was spread out on her back on the bed, curling her finger at Tamsin to come to her. Tamsin liked this side of Bo, reckless, no inhibitions, and very very horny. She took a deep breath before taking calculated steps towards the bed, her fingers catching the hem of her tank top and she pulled the thin fabric off her torso and over her head. 

Bo sat up in her elbows and stared at Tamsin's newly exposed skin. The subtle outline of abs and the way her skin glowed in the lights of the room made Bo more curious about what the rest of her looked like. Completely naked. The corner of her mouth lifted up slightly as Tamsin's hands then reached around and easily removed the clasp of her bra, her hands then smoothly sliding the straps down her arms and letting the bra fall at her feet.

"Could you go any slower Tamsin? I don't have all day ya know." Bo sat up all the way and reached out to Tamsin's hips, digging her nails in hard when she managed to grab them. Tamsin flinched at the sharp digging pain but she let herself be pulled into Bo's arms, something about being in her arms made her feel alive and electrified.

Tamsin's eyes rolled back into her head when she felt Bo's lips plant a firm kiss to the side of her stomach, her lips forming into a hard line when Bo's lips planted softer kisses lower and lower on her stomach. She let out an involuntary light gasp when Bo's teeth grazed her skin to bite on the hem of her jeans.

"Hmmm, I knew you'd like that." Bo mused, pulling her face away to unbutton Tamsin's jeans and pull down the zipper, black lace underwear being the first thing she sees. She looked up at Tamsin, her blue eyes still strong and vibrant.

"Wait. No don't do it like thi-,"Tamsin jerked in surprise and let out a yelp as Bo slid her hand into Tamsin's underwear, her fingers running between Tamsin's lips to tease her clit ever so painfully. Tamsin's eyes squeezed shut as she immediately went wet at the feeling of Bo's fingers on her clit. Bo leaned forward and kissed Tamsin's hip bone softly as her middle finger circled the highly sensitive nub slowly, occasionally rubbing directly over and pressing down gently.

Tamsin's body was hot and tingly, her skin was goose bumped and she could feel small ripples of pleasure surge through her thighs and stomach. She let out a small moan when Bo dragged her teeth over her hip slowly, still continuing her slow circles. Her heart started racing and her breath quickened when Bo's slowness began to pick up, and thats when Tamsin felt the build up to her climax. She reached down and pulled Bo's hands out of her pants, pushing her on her back and spreading her legs.

"I said if we were doing this," Tamsin quickly pulled off her jeans and underwear, kicking them to the side,"We're doing it my way." 

Bo just smiled, letting her head fall back and her eyes close, waiting for whatever was to come next.

Tamsin kneeled on the bed, lowering her face down to Bo's wet centre and waited. She watched Bo, waiting for the right moment to start. Bo waited and waited, but nothing. She opened her eyes and looked down at Tamsin, seeing only her green eyes between her legs, looking at her like she was a meal to eat. Tamsin couldn't help but stare at her like a predator, laying there, naked, ready for her, and very very vulnerable. Something that Tamsin always wanted to see.

Before Bo could speak with some sarcastic quip, Tamsin leaned forward and licked Bo's clit slowly. Bo moaned, sitting up and watching as Tamsin placed her mouth on her lips, her tongue licking over her clit slowly. Bo bit her lip as her hips began to involuntarily move against Tamsin's face, a low hum in her chest as she bit her lip harder. Tamsin tasted Bo's juices, losing herself in the action of swallowing, licking, and sucking at her clit. It turned her on more than she expected, hear Bo's low hums and gasps as she continued to give attention to Bo's pleasure center.

Bo's hand reached down and ran her fingers through Tamsin's hair gently, urging her on as her hips continued to rock against Tamsin's mouth. Bo could feel her body eating up the pleasure, absorbing it and giving her new energy to put to use for returning the favor. She scooted away from Tamsin, her hands pulling Tamsin's mouth to her own, tongue sliding into her mouth. Tamsin was surprised, the way Bo's tongue moved expertly in her mouth, while her own tongue copied her movements. Tamsin moaned when they kissed, it electrified her, sent chills down her arms as she hovered over Bo, the sound of their lips separating and meeting again was forever burned into her memory.

"My turn now," Bo panted in between kisses, her hands raking up Tamsin's back as she pulled her body to feel Tamsin's hot skin on her own. Tamsin moaned in consent as Bo then rolled onto Tamsin, taking Tamsin's long and muscular legs and wrapping them around her hips while never breaking the kiss. Tamsin's hands slid down the length of Bo's back, any intentions of taking control had completely vanished. 

Bo then placed her mouth on Tamsin's breast, her tongue running over the hard nipple slowly, over and over again. Tamsin's back rolled against Bo as the warmth of her mouth on her sensitive skin made her dizzy, so dizzy that she had to close her eyes. With her eyes closed, Tamsin's other senses focused on the pleasure and sensation of Bo's mouth and lips. It was more intense and Tamsin could feel her own wetness begin to drip onto the bed.

"So this is what," Tamsin moaned when Bo's teeth gently grazed her nipple,"sex is like with the-Oh GOD!" Tamsin moaned aloud when Bo's fingers pinched her other nipple hard. Her train of thought derailed and she could only think about Bo. 

Bo slowly pulled away from Tamsin's breast, leaving a dark red halo around her nipple and she smiled as she admired her handy work.

"Don't stop!" Tamsin growled as she sank her nails into Bo's flesh, making sure Bo flinched but only to have Bo moan as her brain turned pain into pleasure.

"Oh don't worry. We're just getting starting Tamsin…." Bo grinned, leaning down to kiss Tamsin long and hard….


End file.
